


darling, show me (a sign)

by aukusti



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aukusti/pseuds/aukusti
Summary: Akechi peered at him, almost as if he was trying to determine the threat level Akira was currently posing. “You make my sanity waver.”“Flirt better,” was all Akira said as he patted Akechi’s chest, laying his head on it a moment after.





	darling, show me (a sign)

In Akira’s room, there were no shadows: no cognitive doubles, no need to be on high alert. 

There were, however, two boys in his bed. The attic was cold and while not yet unbearable, Akira still inched closer to Akechi, claiming he was “just really warm.”

Akechi eyed him warily. “Kurusu, buy a thicker blanket before you catch hypothermia. We can’t have our leader getting sick.” 

“I won’t.” Akira’s voice became muffled as he buried his face in the crook of Akechi’s neck. He tried not to smile at Akechi’s sharp intake of breath. “I don't need one, anyway. I have you to keep me warm.”  

“That’s…” His voice was strangled and he cleared his throat once. “Entirely irresponsible. I won’t always be here for you to, ah, cling to. I suggest you buy one before it starts to snow.” 

“No need,” Akira mumbled, pushing himself up further into Akechi’s personal space, as if he were trying to fit them together like two pieces of a mismatched puzzle. “You’re right here.” 

A sigh from the body he had pressed himself so closely to. “Tell me you do this with your friends.” 

The muffled  _pfft_  from where Akira was hiding his face made Akechi squeak, instinctively jumping back and pushing him away to no avail as Akira’s arm tried to keep proximity by wrapping around his waist.  

Akira was too busy laughing to notice Akechi grabbing a pillow from underneath them before it was promptly slammed in his face. He stared dumbly at Akechi, red faced and looking slightly disheveled, gripping the pillow like he would his light saber in the Mementos. Akira blinked once, twice, before bursting into laughter all over again. 

“Kurusu.” Akechi sounded near exasperation, slowly inching the pillow up to his own face, only his eyes peeking out from behind it. His voice was slightly muffled as he spoke, “You contacted me because there was a meeting, correct?” 

Akira let out a surprised huff, sitting up with his legs folded under him. “Correct, detective.” 

Akechi’s eyes narrowed. “Then, where are the rest of your companions?” 

“I never said all of us were meeting.” Akira’s smile was smug. “I just said ‘we’re meeting’. As in, you and I.” 

He was pretty sure Akechi wished the pillow he was holding was actually one of his Metaverse weapons so he could beat the life out of him the way they did with shadows. 

Sitting up straighter and shifting towards the edge of the bed, Akechi calmly said, “I’ll be leaving now.” 

Akira’s eyes widened, immediately scrambling forward to latch onto Akechi’s wrist as he stood up. “Hey, don’t go.” He slid his hand down to hold Akechi’s hand, loose in his own. 

Akechi seemed to stare blankly at him before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand that Akira wasn’t holding. “I have things to go over for a case I was recently assigned to.” 

He felt a slight tug on his hand, looking over at Akira who was staring at him expectantly. “What?” He asked slowly. 

“Don’t go.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Yeah, just,” with his free hand, Akira tugged lightly at a piece of his hair. “Don’t go. You’re always busy, never taking a moment to breathe. Even when we leave Mementos and everyone looks like they’re about to drop, you’re always rushing over having to do this or that.” He let his other hand fall from his hair, reaching for the arm that hung at Akechi’s side. “You can spare an afternoon, right?” 

A series of emotions seemed to flit across Akechi’s face, Akira more than fascinated to watch it all. Finally, he heaved out a sigh and his whole posture seemed to slump forward just a bit. “Fine,” he resolved. “An afternoon.” 

Akira grinned and pulled Akechi back towards the bed, delighted at the indignant noise that came from under him as he set the upper half of his body on Akechi’s own. “Hi,” he said cheekily. 

“Kurusu, you—” 

“Are perfect?” He chuckled. “Thank you, I know.” 

Akechi peered at him, almost as if he was trying to determine the threat level Akira was currently posing. “You make my sanity waver.” 

“Flirt better,” was all Akira said as he patted Akechi’s chest, laying his head on it a moment after. 

He huffed and momentarily stilled, unsure of what to do with his hands before Akira grabbed one to set it in his hair, wrapping Akechi’s arm around himself. He was silent for a moment before speaking. “I’m sure a pillow would be more comfortable.” 

“Nope,” Akira replied. “Just like I don’t need a blanket. You’re here.” 

“For now,” Akechi mumbled, having begun carding through Akira’s mop of hair absentmindedly. 

He was overjoyed. “How about forever?” He blurted out, causing Akechi to choke. Akira sat up quickly to make sure he was alright only to be met with Akechi staring up at him, his eyebrows knit closely together. 

“Forever,” Akechi repeated, as if he was unsure such a thing existed. 

“Okay, maybe not  _forever_ , but… more than for now.” Akira’s gaze was piercing. “A little longer than whatever you plan to stay.” 

Akechi’s gaze shifted to the desk on the far side of the wall. “I make no promises.” 

“Just… don’t go off the grid, okay. I want to be able to see you in person, not just on the news,” Akira said petulantly, drawing Akechi’s eyes back to him. 

“What if I do?” Akechi’s voice was challenging, to which Akira replied with a huff. 

“I’ll drag you back here, that’s for sure,” he mumbled, touching Akechi’s cheek lightly, rubbing his thumb near the corner of his eye. 

The gesture was so oddly intimate it seemed to startle him, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch from one moment to the next.  

Akira bit back a smile. “Just like a cat,” he murmured, swiping his thumb over the arch of his eyebrow delicately. “You’re pretty.” 

Akechi opened his eyes slowly, his gaze refocusing in on Akira sitting next to him, his fingers ghosting over his jaw before cupping his cheek. “Thank you.”  

“Yeah,” Akira said, because saying  _you’re welcome_  in response to stating a fact seemed dull. “Can I kiss you?”  

He blinked at Akira once, not fully registering the full meaning behind his words. “Pardon?” 

“I asked if I could kiss you.” Akira’s voice was clearer than it had been a minute ago even as he looked away, his hand on Akechi’s face having slid down to rest on his collarbone while the one on his other side clutched at the sheets. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t already,” Akechi said, causing Akira’s gaze to whip back to him. He looked amused. “I mean, with such terrible impulse control.” 

Akira tugged at the ends of Akechi’s hair instead of his own, drawing out a hum. “You aren’t the easiest person to ask that, you know.” 

“You could’ve,” he pointed out. “Anytime we were alone.” 

A scoff. Akira’s eyes narrowed in turn. “Shut up.” 

“Shut me up,” Akechi bit back, no malice evident in his tone. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards. 

So Akira did. 

Kissing Goro Akechi felt like uncharted territory—several parts timid, all parts wanting. Akira figured he had no experience with kissing (assumed,  _hoped_ , anything that he could use to see him turn red again) and pressed their mouths together a little more firmly, a surprised  _mmph_  noise coming from beneath him. 

There was a sudden stinging pain from his lip and he winced instinctively, confused as Akechi cursed silently and pulled away. 

He reached to touch his mouth, a bit surprised to see some blood on his fingers. “You bit me,” he said dumbly. 

“Not on purpose.” Akechi was red again. 

“Then next time, be more gentle.” Akira was already reaching for him again, letting his hand rest on his side. 

“Next time,” Akechi repeated. 

Akira hummed, trailing his fingers upwards to rest on his shoulder now. “Yeah, you’ll get the hang of it.” 

“The hang of—What, will we be doing this regularly?” Akechi was eyeing him even as he unconsciously leaned in to the touch of Akira playing with the ends of his hair. 

“If you’ll have me,” was all Akira said, quiet and firm as he twirled a piece of chestnut hair around his finger, letting his fingers drag along again to rest near his pulse point this time. 

Akechi’s heart was hammering where he touched. It made him smile.  

“If I’ll…” Akechi trailed off, looking at the ceiling like it might offer him some answers. “You realize we’re in  _your_  room, right. You’re having  _me_  over.” 

Akira’s hand moved upwards one last time, reaching its final destination as he went to cup Akechi’s cheek once more. “Forget specifics.” Their breaths intermingled as he laid their foreheads together, crimson red staring back into gunmetal grey. “What’s the verdict, detective?” 

Akechi’s gaze flitted over his face for one, two, before sighing and placing his hand over the nape of his neck. “I’ll get it soon,” he murmured before closing the distance between them again. 

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off a dream i had, and the surge of what the hell right after your mind conjures something embarrassing  
> happy belated valentine's day also  
> title from we're still underground by eve


End file.
